1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a device that identifies objects contained in media.
2. Description of Related Art
It is frustrating when one sees or hears a person in media (e.g., video, image, audio, etc.), and cannot determine who the person is or why one remembers the person. Currently, a user of a mobile communication device may be able to identify a song with the mobile communication device. For example, Song IDentity™, available from Rocket Mobile, Inc., allows a user to identify a song by using a mobile communication device to record a few seconds of a song, and provides the artist, album, and title of the song to the device. Unfortunately, such an identification system is lacking for video, images, and audio (other than songs) for identifying people and providing information about such people.
Facial recognition technology has improved significantly during the past few years, making it an effective tool for verifying access to buildings and computers. However, it is less useful for identifying unknown individuals in a crowded stadium or airport. Furthermore, current facial recognition technology fails to identify all objects contained in video, images, and audio, and fails to provide identification information about such objects.